Symphony Breathes
by Sufi Master
Summary: Tom Riddle transports himself seventy years forward and meets a charming young lad who shares his interests in piano. AU Set in 6th Year. Eventual HPLV


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Tom Riddle transports himself seventy years forward and meets a charming young lad who shares his interests in piano. AU Set in 6th Year. Eventual HPLV

**Author's Note:** Before anything else, just a few pointers. My inspiration on this story came from the film entitled 'The Secret That Cannot Be Told' directed by Zhou Jie Lun. It's a nice film, and it deserves credit for having me made this fic. Please enjoy and if you find this interesting, add to your alerts. Better yet, please review.

* * *

_**Symphony Breathes**_

_Follow the notes upon journey  
At first sight marks one's destiny  
Once the voyage comes to an end  
Return lies within hasty keys._

_- Secret (2006)_

_**Prologue**  
_

_"A single rose can be my garden…  
a single friend, my world."_

_- Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

The orange sun was tolerable after 4 o'clock.

The summer sky was just as perfect, having shadowed by frayed billows of clouds. In a moment or two, a flock of flying fowls would be seen migrating for the incoming dusk. The swift gale that carried them went uphill, to east, guiding said creatures unto their tracks. Then beneath it was a lowland that overlooked life, a variety of plants that manifested that vibrant season.

It was the last day of summer.

Sixteen-year-old Harry James Potter reveled in the peaceful scene as he sighed in contentment. Impossible that it may, he somehow wished that that picturesque image would just stay and not fade, and he would live the rest of his life basking in that heat of nostalgic feeling. Of course, it was too much a wishful thinking to ask for, but he hoped for the best. And so he opened his eyes to the inevitable truth.

Tomorrow, everything was to change.

Smiling, Harry got up into a sitting position. He took a rather prolonged scrutiny around him, all the while taking in the familiar soothing scent of his surroundings.

All qualms in him dissipated at that moment.

_Heaven._

Well actually it wasn't in the strictest manner, but was becoming to be called so.

He was in a flower garden in the backyard of the Potter Manor. Five years ago, he had taken an oath to beautify this place. It was quite an ambition, not to mention that, back then this place was no more than an abandoned mound of earth filled with static wildlife.

And thus began Harry's wonderful life of hectic schedules in pursuit of happiness in the guise of improving his jungle of a garden. In school, he had adjusted his timetable tremendously to spare more time in reading books, but just enough to render sufficient sleep. Those said books weren't just any normal spell books (that is, if one could rate normality in the level of magical). He had asked the resident house elf of the Potter Manor, Dobby, to search in every libraries through the four corners of the world.

_Dobby, do what it takes to obtain the book that contains this charm._

_Dobby, could you get this spell book for me?_

_Dobby, do not stop until you get hold of this rare tome._

_Dobby. Dobby. Dobby. Dobby..._

It would practically seem that all the work fell on the house elf's shoulder; it didn't. All those five years, Harry had also felt difficulties on his own. He had gone through relentless practice, endless studying, and more reading. But it didn't matter that much now that all the hardships had finally paid off visibly.

He could clearly see the output, something he could call _his_. With or without his presence, the garden would flourish on its own. The flowers would continue blooming without prior notice of common sense. Importantly, the garden will be constantly nourished whether asked or not, whether weather permits, or whether calamities would start wrecking the gamut of Godric's Hollow…

The garden..._his_ garden...would continue to live on…  
…forever.

"Harry, dinner is served," some familiar, raspy voice rang out suddenly.

"In a short while, Dobby," Harry replied back, smiling again. Long ago, he had asked a favor of the elf to call him Harry instead of 'Master Harry', not wanting to sound domineering.

Harry slumped back anew. Now that his small ambition was accomplished, he wondered what else he should be doing next. The ambition was a worthwhile time though admittedly it was ephemeral as well. After all, it was all he could do for his late mom and dad.

Lily (nee Evans) and James Potter had died during the last Wizarding War. Harry was a year old by then when Lily sacrificed her life to perform an ancient ritual to erect the strongest possible ward around the Manor. James, along with Sirius and Lupin, placed on their hands the responsibility of heading their group of aurors into the battlefield. Since then, it fell into the only being in the world who felt obligated and knew he had to look after the child that was Harry Potter.

Dobby, the house elf.

It was a funny story that Harry always had fun time reminiscing with. Initially, Dobby had glamoured himself after Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, to act as Harry's guardian. At age eleven however, Harry had accidentally caught the elf in act of doing the transformation. Dobby confessed so and Harry had easily forgave him for it. It was maybe because there was nothing he could do anyway.

_Yeah, and remember that Dobby is the only family you have._

Although Dobby wasn't well-suited as a parental figure, he was more than enough.

Abruptly there was a loud gong inside the house. Harry smirked at the sound, knowing very well it was Dobby's warning signal during mealtimes. _The grace approves not of waiting, _Dobby would say more often than not.

Harry then stood up thinking of what could go wrong. Now that he was old enough, and that, his small garden was finished; he had to live his life the way his parents would deem it right. Only one year left and he'd soon be an adult, then he'll be left with all the legacies that lies in being the sole heir of both the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black.

Harry James Potter marched back to his home.

Tomorrow will be a very long day. For tomorrow marks the onset of another school year, only now, it will be done a bit differently. Heck, it was indeed a tad out-of-the-ordinary thing to be done.

After all, it'll soon be his first day in Hogwarts.

**TBC**

* * *

_So this is pretty much it.  
I was reluctant to post this, but seeing as how easily I've got it out...  
I thought it might be worth finishing._


End file.
